everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Janice Plante-Genet
A ''very ''minor princess no one seems to care about (which she has mixed opinions on), Janice is supposed to fulfill the role of King John in the English legend and folklore of ''Robin Hood. '' Character Personality She's... not pleasant. Not one bit. If you ever attempt to engage conversation with Janice, she will likely respond with quick, snappy answers. The thing is... not many people actually seek her company. And for a very simple reason - they aren't aware that she even exists! Janice constantly gets overshadowed by her cousin (Richmond), who is apparently more talented, more nice, more... everything! Although she purposely avoids the subject, it's clear that she harbors a lot of resentment towards him. But then again, she actively avoids to talk about that. From an external point of view, there's frankly not much else to say : she's slightly antipathetic, and adverse to conversation, as well as occasionally sarcastic. But on the inside, she's actually much more than that. Very bitter, yes, but also very attached to her comfort zone. Well... it'd be more exact to say that she got used to that "comfort zone" . No one really did pay attention to her, so it was more of a "forced tranquility" - no one ever asks her anything! More often than not, she gets forgotten (she's never the one invited to parties, or anything). On one hand, it doesn't bother her because she is a natural loner, and on the other it makes her both annoyed and pretty sad, because she'd like to be acknowledged every now and then! This has also led her to have a pretty low self esteem and a skewed view of her own relevance. (She thinks she's irrelevant and that her hopes of being really acknowledged are just wishful thinking.) Now of course, it's not like no one notices her when she's in the same room as someone, but her socializing skills are... rusty, to say the least. She has no idea how to actually maintain a compelling conversation and prefers to end it quickly instead of making things awkward. She hides all that behind sarcasms and a certain pessimistic humour. If she ends up absolutely having to socialize (in group projects, for example), chances are she'll get sarcastic if the conversation gets too personal. She doesn't want to open up, really, and prefers to keep telling herself that really, she's fine being lonely! She's fine! She doesn't need friends, now does she? (''she does.) '' She also loathes conflicts, because she finds those very disruptive and ultimately pointless. If people she frequents often end up arguing, she'll try to solve the conflict because she wants to get back into her comfort zone. She also loves to read -it's a calm and solitary hobby! She also likes to write, notably poems (although she never even would think of showing them to anyone). She actually really likes sappy romance novels, because it appeals to her (very) deep-hidden sweeter side. Appearance hhh am lazy look at the art ig Fairytale – Robin Hood How the Story Goes She's destined to be that one king who wants to stop Robin Hood. How does Janice come into it? She's the daughter of the previous King John. He wanted a son, he got a daughter instead and tldr he decided that he would just let the mom take care of her and skedaddled away. tba. Relationships Family Father (name TBA) he didn't raise her. she barely knows him. Mother (Name TBA) a noble-ish woman. nice but very very deep in various troubles so she didn't exactly have the time for her daughter. Cousin (Richmond Leone) saying she doesn't like him much would be an understatement. He's destined to be the next King Richard btw. TBA I GUESS Friends Open-ish? Pet TBA Romance As if. Enemies OPEN Trivia * Before I went for Janice, she was supposed to be called Joan (because ''John/''Joan) * Plante-Genet is derived from Plantagenet, the royal dynasty King John allegedly was the first to belong to. * she's part Indian * the fact that she doesn't get acknowledged is a parallel with the fact that the (historical) King John wasn't supposed to be King and was nicknamed Lackland (because he didn't have land, just as Janice doesn't have a proper "presence) Quotes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Robin Hood